


Weapon

by VintageOwl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: It all stung horribly, like a record skipping she couldn’t stop seeing it playing over and over again in her mind. She had done it by his order, by his control over her and she did it before falling apart.





	Weapon

I killed Eli without second thought even though he was the one who was shot I felt like I had been in his stead. I watched him fall his bow and arrow clanking next to him, Jacob appeared sing his favorite song as he pushed my gun down and I didn’t bother to stop him.

I couldn’t speak or listener to his words, I was destroyed by killing one man that I barely knew nor cared much about, though knowing everyone else looked up to him destroyed my insides making feel like fire was engulfing me whole yet I stood still alive and Eli laid dead bleeding on the floor before me.

“Don’t cry for Eli..” Jacob whispered to me, I didn’t even notice the tears dripping off my chin till Jacob pointed it out. Jacob took the gun out of my hands I didn’t even notice we weren’t in the bunker anymore but on top of a hill

His favorite song was echoing all around me and the sky was red he took my hand then wrapped one around my waist, making me slow dance with him

“you know.. I always thought you were stronger then this..” he whispered tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear “you didn’t know Eli.. he wasn’t even friend, barely an acquaintance.” He said somehow trying to pick up my broken pieces and put them back together

I leaned into him seeking unrequited confront

“but he was a leader to them..” I whispered “leaders rise and leaders fall... but their legacy will leave more than you’ll ever know.” He murmurs to me “they’ll never forgive me..” I whispered more bitter tears rolled down my face, he chuckled making me look up from his shoulder at him 

He sighed quietly a smile still on his face “Are you kidding me?” He paused to wipe stray tears from under my eyes “they have to forgive you.. your literally the only reason they’ve gotten this far.” He stated our eyes met just as I had a realization

“Why are you here?” I asked, he seemed taken back by my question “to bring you back to reality.. I can’t have my prey give up now.” He answered and his answer only kicked me down more I attempted to pull away but he held me tightly as I sobbed out loud like an angry child 

The more I struggled he only seem to hold me closer till he was just embracing me as I pounded on his chest crying angrily “what did you expect?” He whispered in my ear “for me to say I care about you?” He seem to hiss the words as he gripped my jaw forcing me to look him in the face 

“I’m not Joseph or Faith.. you are nothing to me. Your just my weapon.” He hisses to my face I froze thinking deeper as I stared at him through wrath’s eyes “then I’ll have to ask again.” I hissed elbowing his jaw forcing him backwards “why are we here!” I screamed fuming with angry “answer me!” I yelled he didn’t seem to listen to me

He rubbed his jaw before sighing “I already told you-“ I cut him off quickly “don’t give me the prey bullshit I’m already caught and hung on your wall just like your weapons!” I yelled his eyes avoided me “why are we here Jacob! I was broken till you spoke your stupid kind words to me!” I hissed toward the end “you could have offed me right then and there..” I hissed my face crumbling 

“Did I matter at all?” I barely whispered my angry died down as the tears came again I hid my face from him as I turned away not wanting to look at this mess I heard him move I felt myself tense afraid he’d just leave or maybe hurt me, maybe even kill me for my sudden break out at him

None of those things happened. Without warning he grabbed my wrists “no don’t-“ I tried to to struggle away from him he wasn’t allowing it. He pried my hands from my face I glared as I tried to pull back again as he pushed me backwards slammed into a rock behind me.

As I struggled to break free his lips captured mine like a starved wolf. My struggling ceased as I melted into the kiss, he pulled back for a millisecond for air then assaulted my lips again with the same rough treatment 

He kissed my jawline making me quiver then lingered to my neck, he took advantage of the tender flesh with rogue nibbles and kisses I tried not to moan but he seem to purposefully doing everything in his power to make me like it was a challenge to him 

Finally he stopped his lustful assaults and brought his lips to my ear “all men love their weapons.. they love to clean them.. and take them apart then put them back together.. prep them cock them.. test them..” he whispered toward the end my arousal was off the charts at this point I didn’t dare tell him that or show it, he’d probably oblige himself in me and this rock wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“You could just say the damn words..” I murmured in a small mocking way “I love you.” He took me off guard I never expected him to say it, he’d considered a saying those words a weakness. He played with my cheek as I lingered in thought processing his words a soft chuckle escaped him “Are you just gonna leave me hanging?” He asked I broke out of the thoughts 

my eyes averted from his a tiny smile formed on my lips “I-I love you too..” I whispered he silently laughed “I couldn’t hear you.” He said I rolled my eyes before pecking his lips when he was off guard I pulled away quickly “I love you too.” I said

a bit of sadness washed over me remembering this could all be a giant hallucination. The moment past as I felt the sadness digest me slowly, he released my sore wrists and took my chin between his index and thumb “don’t worry.. It’ll all be better soon..” he murmured his thumb brushed over my lips 

I looked up at him as the song became louder, the corners of my vision became red and the white stars danced obscuring my view of him as I began to black out he held me close till I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob is my favorite seed mostly because of his voice and personality, oh and those pretty blue eyes!


End file.
